Liver disease associated morbidity and mortality have emerged as major features of the HIV/AIDS epidemic in countries with access to effective antiretroviral therapies. While the causes are both[unreadable] multifactorial and interrelated, etiologies include hepatitis C virus (HCV) and hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection as well as drug-induced liver toxicity. To date, research and information sharing has been fragmented along specialty lines. In an effort to improve communication, stimulate the research agenda, and develop new productive collaborations, we propose development and performance of a national/international conference on HIV and liver disease. The propoesed conference will take place over a 2-day period in 2006, and will bring together leading experts in the field. In addition, young investigators and trainees will be encouraged to attend via a scholarship mechanism proposed herein. Expected meeting outcomes include provision of continuing medical education credit, development of a published monograph on the subject, and possible development of a web-based educational activity. Particular attention will be played to development of new research concepts and establishment of collaborative associations.